Mistakes We Knew We Were Making (Re-Write)
by Tashtastic
Summary: Mistakes We Knew We Were Making (Re-Write). The Courier won at the second battle of Hoover Dam, but strange things are happening, and her memory is failing her. Is this a side effect of the bullet to her head or something else. Rated M for later content.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

My apologies to everyone following the original 'Mistakes We Knew We Were Making', I re-read the story and realized I had written it so poorly. Therefore I have decided to re-write it, putting more effort into story structure, characters and all around writing.

Thank you to anyone who decides to read this.

Kind Regards

Tashtastic


	2. Chapter 01

_"TOO LATE AND TO THEIR SORROW DO THOSE WHO MISPLACE THEIR TRUST IN GODS LEARN THEIR FATE."_

* * *

She lay there, feeling the desert's condemning night digging, deeper, edging into her soul. Alone in the wake of war. The Dam. Was it worth this? She had fought for an independent Vegas, offering shared ruling over the Dam to the NCR, to maintain civility and peace. Stubbornness had made them decline. She ruled now.

It had occurred after she had decided to return to Vegas alone. Telling Boone to inform everyone back at the Lucky 38 that she had decided to stay and offer medical assistance to the injured allies still on the battlefield. When she had finally decided to return they had attacked her. The unknown assailant attacked under the darkness of night, firing a bullet into her back.

'Sneaky.' She thought to herself as she crumpled to the floor, trying to keep her consciousness, not letting herself pass out. She glanced around. She couldn't let this sniveling; swine finish the job when she had no defense.

But there was a problem. They had poisoned her, coated their bullets in Cazador poison and a lack of anti-venom left her with hopelessness inside. What she wouldn't give to have Arcade here to patch her up or ED-E's sensors to spot assailants. These desperate thoughts felt like her last. Drifting. She felt the tears in her eyes. Had it really come to this? Surviving a shot to the head, surviving the terrors of the Mojave, and surviving the battle at Hoover Dam, all only to be caught off guard by a petty, sore loser. Or was this for something so much more?

Her thoughts were picking up again, accompanying the rapid pace of her heart. That's when she heard them. Footsteps. Approaching slowly then picking up pace.

'They've come to finish the job.' She lamented. Unable to open her eyes, she lay trying to hear what she could. Until her heart rate had increased into a sharp, painful haste. Was this fear or just the poison?

The footsteps ceased, yet her beating heart had not. A cold shadow now loomed over her defenseless form.

A cold hand ran its index finger down her face, tracing her jaw line. The Courier no longer thought of the hard ground she lay on, or the cold air that had wrapped her body, the hand was the only thing her mind focused on. That long, cold, thin finger. She couldn't hold herself in wakefulness much longer. The poison took over, her mind disappearing from her self-awareness.

There was nothing for a time.

Conscious thought returned to her mind as her senses began picking up on her situation and her surroundings. The chill in the air suggested it was still late, after midnight perhaps. A cracking fire eased off the bitter air from her still body. She attempted to open the heavy lids of her hazel eyes. Not an easy task, it felt as though they had been glued shut. After some effort they had creaked open. Half lidded.

"Welcome back to reality, Courier." The figure sat on the other side of the fire. Sorting what looked like an array of supplies by their side. The figure appeared lean with a toned body, obvious muscles, and blonde hair. Her observations were cut short when he spoke up again.

"Slept enough have we?" She blinked a few times before being able to fully open her eyes and focus on the man.

"A legionary…" She growled out weakly. The man gave out a half laugh half scoff, her stomach tightened into knots as panic took over. She had gone from being attacked to being captured by an assuredly angry legion, sore at their faction's loss. Things were looking gradually worse. He stood up walking around the fire to approach her, and with every step every breath of the courier labored, panicked. He had knelt down by her body leaning in to brush some of her messed hair away from her face. It had fallen from her usually tidy, neatly wrapped, chocolate bun. She tried to urge her body up, failing drastically.

"I wouldn't try moving yet. The poison still has its hold on most of your body." She panted from the excursion and rolled slowly onto her back, the lean man stood and stepped back, crossing his arms.

"What are you trying to achieve capturing me?" She snarled.

"What ever do you mean?" He smirked at her suspicious expression.

"This is not capturing. But a helping hand."

The voice echoed distinctively in her memory. Why couldn't she distinguish this mans identity? She squinted trying to make out his face with the light of the campfire, but saw nothing but the face of a devil.

"Do I know you?" She scowled, earning a disappointed look in return.

"I do not take kindly to being forgotten. Not when I present myself without a degrading, degenerates, disguise" He stepped close to her again allowing is face to be visible. Only now could she see the blue, cold eyes of abandon stabbing through to her core.

"It pains me to cut our meeting short yet again. But they will be arriving here shortly and I do not wish to be here when they do." He once again knelt down by her, gripping her chin with a thumb and curled index, leaning in he once again spoke,

"You will remember me whether you will want to or not... I do not know if this amnesia is of will or accident, but you _will_ have your memories back, I swear-" He stood. "Aut viam inveniam aut faciam*" Standing and turning he disappeared without another word.

The courier felt the haziness returning. Presumably the anti-venom working, or at least she hoped as much. Would a legionary aid her? Why? Her body twitched, even with the little energy she had the twitching continued. Until she heard a distant voice approaching. Possibly 10 yards away she would have guessed, calling her name. Once again she retreated into the unconscious.

Footsteps sounded and stopped by her lifeless side,

"Damn It. I knew you couldn't be left alone."

* * *

*(I will either find a way or make one.)


	3. Chapter 02

_"How happy is the blameless vestal's lot!_

_The world forgetting, by the world forgot._

_Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind!_

_Each pray'r accepted, and each wish resign'd;_

_Labour and rest, that equal periods keep;_

_Obedient slumbers that can wake and weep;"_

* * *

The courier awakened slowly, swathed in the warm wrapping of her double bed. She was inside the lucky 38. The door slowly opened, as the Courier lifted her body to sit upright and resting her back against the wall she found herself greeted by the blonde doctor.

"Tash! Glad to see you awake and, well, awake-" Arcade gave a weak smile, closing the room door behind him, before approaching the woken Courier. She smiled back at him as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"What a relief. Warm bed, handsome doctor." She laughed nonchalantly.

"Good to see you're still yourself" He moved his hand to hold her wrist, placing two fingers from his other hand to feel a pulse, "I need to quickly check you over. Make sure there's no damage we don't know about." He flashed her another smile, a warm, gentle smile. "We can't have the little princess of Vegas in bad shape." She laughed softly,

"I'm no Vegas princess, just another Strider of the Wastes. You know that Gannon." He laughed moving his stethoscope from his neck onto his ears,

"Whatever keeps you happy. Now I need you to lift your top for some routine checks."

"Ok" Shuffling around she pulled her loose top up, realizing someone must have changed her clothes when she was brought back. Arcade moved the stethoscope around, earning a flinch every time the cold metal toughed her bare skin.

"Your heart rate seems back to normal, the poison must be disappearing quickly, although I wouldn't be surprised if it's already gone." He continued on, checking her eyes, ears and reflexes.

"Well you seem almost entirely back to normal. Reflexes were a bit slow… but that's nothing new with you!" He chuckled as she gave a light punch to his arm. There was a moment of silence from the two as Arcade began packing away his medical equipment.

"Is everyone home?" She questioned, looking at the door then back to Arcade.

He sighed,

"Boone has gone to talk to the people at the NCR camps. Veronica told me he was furious when he came back with you. I don't really know what he's gone to talk to them about- but I think he's blaming himself for what happened." Her face saddened.

"Everyone else?"

"Still here." He responded, straightforward, yet quieter. Her expression had become downcast as she sighed looking to the floor. The doctor moved over to her placing a hand onto hers. "We received a message from a young boy. He said you'd been attacked back at the Dam, that you were alone and defenseless. When we pressed him for more details he said a man had sent him to us, that he couldn't decline. He seemed petrified of this man. We thought it must have been a trap, so we only sent Boone and ED-E." She listened intently as Arcade continued, "When they brought you back in the condition you were, I kicked myself for not going with them. But when I did a closer inspection I noticed someone had already sorted you out. I made a point of not telling the others." He stood and walked over to a weapons locker taking out fresh bandages and sterile solution before moving back to the Courier. Lifting her top completely off he began to remove the old bandage, and begin cleaning the wound. "I know you're well friended out there, didyou bump into someone?" There was a pause, then a blurry memory.

'_"You will remember me whether you will want to or not... I do not know if this amnesia is of will or accident (…) but you will have your memories back (…)__ Aut viam inveniam aut faciam__"'_

She shook her head,

"No. No-one I know." Arcade raised an eyebrow then finished with the check up, tying up the loose end of the new bandage.

"Well, you seem fit and well. I've changed the dressing where you were attacked, but that's about all that needs done. You're just exhausted. Grab some sleep then we all need to discuss what happens next." Nodding, she smiled at him. Over their time of companionship he had become a big brother to her, looking out for her in every possible way. All of her companions, they were family now.

"Thanks Gannon." She lay back down, curling into a fetal position and cocooning the quilt around her, strange dreams quickly followed.

* * *

"_Are you going to go?" Veronica looked at the mark of Caesar the Courier held in her hand, a troubled expression on her face. She did not like how long it was taking for Tash to make her decision. _

"_Everyone wants me to help them, I feel like I should at least hear them _all_ out." Veronica sighed, _

"_Even after you've seen what they can do? I don't even want to see Boone's reaction…" The Courier seemed to shuffle uncomfortably on her feet, humming and haring, turning the mark around in her fingers repetitively._

"_Boone cannot know." _

_The young brotherhood scribe turned to Arcade, _

"_You're quiet Doc, what's your taking on all this?" _

_Pushing his glasses up he turned to Veronica, crossing his arms,_

"_I will follow Tash if she chooses to go converse with Caesar…" He turned to the Courier, "__I can help you out, but you can't do anything stu- ... I mean, you can't help bad people! Veronica's right about Boone, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave you a second bullet in your head for even considering hearing Caesar out.__"_

_Tash didn't respond to Arcade's comments, she just turned and began to walk away. After a small pause Arcade slowly followed after her with Veronica following with him._

"_Where's she going?" The scribe whispered,_

"_I dread to think." The poor doctor whispered. "__Victrix causa deis placuit sed victa Catoni.__" The Courier heard, but kept walking, letting their whispers stay behind her._

* * *

Waking up was slow. The double bed was warm and the courier lay swaddled under her quilt. Moaning at the thought of getting up. Her dreams had left her feeling confused, as though she had forgotten something important, a dream of a memory could never be a good omen. Hearing the door squeak open all too soon and too early, she pulled the quilt over her head grumbling. "Good morning sleeping beauty... Get the fuck up."

"Go away Cass." Came an almost inaudible grumble from under the cavern of quilt.

"It's two in the afternoon, get your ass up! Arcade is waiting for you downstairs in the cocktail lounge. They're all waiting to find out what you want to do."

"Everyone's there?" She groaned. "So why are you here?"

"Because no-one else was brave enough to get your sleepy ass out of your pit!"

"I'm recovering from an attack, does that not justify extra sleep for little me?"

"Kid. Get up. Arcade told us you're pretty much recovered." There were more under quilt grumblings. "You can't rule Vegas from under there!" Cass grabbed the quilt mid sentence and forcefully yanked it from the bed and the Courier's iron, sleep-craving grip.

"I'll be waiting downstairs with the others" walking towards the door with the Couriers quilt, she turned once more, "You know, you snore like a baby Yao Guai, it's terrifyingly unnerving." Cass made for the cocktail lounge, after dodging a well-aimed pillow, which closely passed by her face.

It had been just over an hour by the time she arrived in the cocktail lounge. She still had sleep creases across her face from the pillows; the group could see she had only _just _decided to get up. They didn't have to second-guess that something was bothering her, she got that same face every time, frowny. Looking over to her companions, she noticed their stares,

"What!" She barked, glaring. Arcade held his palms up, defensively,

"You just seemed a bit... Distracted." finally he looked up at her. "Should we get started? Sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get Vegas sorted." Grumbling, she agreed, walking over to the seating booth where they were sat by and sitting on the next table over.

"Ok. So what's first on the list?" Tash grumbled, only just audibly.

Arcade glanced around at the rest of the group then back to the courier, "We've agreed that we need to get Freeside in order first. The strip is pretty secure and not an immediate problem. We're going to need steady supplies, food, chems, salvage... general necessities. It'd also be better if we had normal security. Y'know, I don't trust those robots. What if they 'turn'" The courier released a frustrated sigh.

"The chems aren't a problem, I helped the Khans out not too long ago, and they agreed to start making useful med chems. I'm pretty sure they'd be happy for the money they'd get from trading with us." Arcade nodded as Cass spoke up,

"I thought as far as food went, we could trade with the Crimson Caravan, I don't like the idea, but it's probably the best option for New Vegas. We could even trade with Goodsprings for crops." Tash agreed before again speaking, "We can train a group of salvagers, or trade with old lady Gibson over near Novac for scrap, electronics and stuff… As for non-robotic security... There's no way we can afford mercenaries." It was Arcade's turn to sigh, in mere seconds a look spread across the face of Veronica, quickly turning to the courier,

"Crimson Caravan has alliance with the NCR. They won't help, not after those uniformed puppets turned their noses up at you." Pursing her lips in thought, the Courier remained silent, staring out of the window over to the mountains. Although everything seemed to be unacknowledged as her small brain cogs turned.

"Don't be thinking too hard boss, you'll break something." Raul joked, with his sarcastic tone, drawing out synchronised group laughter. Ignoring everyone's amusement she looked up.

"I think Heck Gunderson would trade Brahmin meat with us. As for fresh vegetables... I think the Happy Trails caravan could bring us those from the New Canaanites."

Arcade nodded in agreement again,

"Sounds plausible, I guess your planning a trip to Zion with the Happy Trails? It certainly would look good, the leader of Vegas making personal connections with it's traders."

"And if we train a group of salvagers we'd save money in the long term." The Courier spoke, staring out the window across the Vegas view, thinking. Turning to face everyone, "Then I guess that sorts the supplies out." She smiled.

"Well, we can either start sorting supplies out so they start as soon as possible Chica, or we can continue discussing what we need to do for some security?" Raul interjected.

The courier responded. "I think we could get The Kings to take charge of security. A bit of training on top of what they're already doing would be enough." The doctor nodded.

"That sounds smart. Who are you wanting to train them?"

"I was actually hoping some of you guys. Veronica would be good for hand to hand combat, Raul you're a cracking shot with pistols and well-" She looked once again at the floor, "I would probably have asked Boone to train some of them as roof snipers." They looked away from her; Boone had been her first companion. They had seen so much together, gone through so much. He had become her inseparable shadow. But now, he had just upped and left to 'sort some stuff' with the NCR, as he had put it. "Veronica, Raul, I want the two of you to visit The King tomorrow. Tell him our offer and security plans and ask if he accepts. ED-E will accompany me to the Happy Trails, Cass I need you to visit Gunderson and Goodsprings, take Rex with you as support. Arcade I need you and Lily to visit the Khans and see if they will accept our offer for trading chems."

Pushing her body briskly from where she had been sat on, she headed to the elevator. Before her companions could comment she spoke again,

"We'll leave it there." Turning her face slightly to the side, so the companions could hear as she walked away she continued, "I want everyone to the get whatever stuff they need for tomorrow ready between tonight and tomorrow lunch time. I want you all ready to go when I give you your orders."

"Would you like something to eat brought to you dearie?" Came the gruff voice of Lily from behind. But she was already inside the elevator as the doors slid shut on the Nightkin's words.


	4. Chapter 03

_"You can keep as quiet as you like, but one of these days somebody is going to find you."_

* * *

_Fingers splayed over soft skin, scraping, gripping, wanting. And there, that grin, a devilish smile._

She sprung up in bed; a cold sweat covered her brow leaving Tash feeling clammy and in need of a shower. A dream, or another memory, she couldn't tell, with a sigh her tired body flopped back down, there was already too much to think about already without being plagued with misguided memories. Being windowless it was hard to tell the time in presidential suite, so raising her arm and squinting with sleep-clogged eyes at her pip-boy the time was discovered. 7.30am, there was plenty of time to get sorted. After washing and dressing into her cut down vault 13 suit of which the legs were now no more than shorts; the arms barely stretched down to her elbows, (which se found appropriate for the Mojave sun.) and tying her hair into a bun, she gathered some 'emergency' caps, her weathered 10mm pistol and a few extra stimpaks, which she packed into a carrier satchel. Opening the bedroom door, Tash saw the rest of her group stood waiting, packs in hands or on backs. She took a silent moment before remembering what they were waiting for and before she got a single syllable out Cass spoke up.

"Last one up? Why am I not surprised? We've been waiting on your 'instructions' but we all pretty much know the plan. Can we just get this show on the road?" The Courier stood in silence for a moment before nodding; she had forgotten that she wanted the team to wait for her to give the 'go-ahead'.

"You're all clear on the plans?" The group nodded their heads in unison. "Then let's go." Moving into the elevator conversation broke out between the friends.

"So Tash, you think you think can look after yourself for once?" Cass asked, bursting out into laughter as the young Courier puffed out her cheeks giving a huffy expression. Arcade gave a small dignified laugh,

"She's is right. For as long as we've known you you've been dependant on others. Or at least on _us_."

"Tch. What about _before _I met you guys?"

Raul turned to the Courier,

"Honestly Boss? You ended up in a shallow grave with a bullet to the cabeza." Tash cringed at her friends' lack of subtlety, as the elevator chimed.

"Whatever_._" She grumped, storming out on to the casino floor with ED-E following, buzzing behind her. Turning to face the group as they also stepped out she glared, pointing,

"ED-E and I will be just fine, we were fine before all you came along, and we'll be fine now!" She moved toward the door taking her leave,

"Don't come home crying when someone shoots you in the head agaaaaaain" Cass shouted with a sing-song tone, only for the Courier to slam the door behind her. The doctor turned to Cass,

"Weren't we being a bit harsh to her?" Cass replied with a shrug.

* * *

Out of Freeside and into the desert, Tash dragged her feet childishly against the dusty ground, still despondent from her groups' lack of faith in her. Pulling her gaze up she glimpsed the cave with the Happy Trails checkpoint, a smiled ghosted over her lips. "Vegas to here without a single scratch. _Who couldn't look after themselves?" _Continuing on she seemed to reach the cave in no time. Entering Tash noticed Jed Masterson stood with four other members of the caravan. She recognized him easily being the least armored man there. Approaching the man he began to speak,

"Howdy, friend. Heard my little broadcast, did you? Yeah, you look the type. Wait a minute, I recognize you…" He took a moment before he spoke again, "Yeah, you're the new ruler of Vegas. A pleasure." He extended a hand shaking the Courier's smaller hand in his own. Warmth rose in her cheeks, it hadn't been long since she had taken control of Vegas, and excessive attention still embarrassed her. "What brings you to the Happy Trails?"

"Well actually... We're trying to arrange steady supplies for Vegas and it's surrounding area. I'm hoping to trade fresh food, possibly supplies from Zion and from yourselves." While she spoke Jed made agreeable hums.

"Very good. Let us not keep your city waiting too long for your return then." Jed smiled, "Lets get this show on the road people." The four other people moved over and picked up their guns from the silver weapons locker by Jed, glancing at the Courier as they passed her and headed off into the cave.

They traveled for weeks to reach Zion, Tash struggled through tight spots and up steep cliffs, coughing and spluttering with her lack of stamina, until they finally reached their destination.

"All right, people. It's been a long couple of weeks, but here we are, Zion. I know your feet hurt; I know you're tired. But I need everyone's mind on the trail ahead."

"Ain't the trail ahead worries me Jed. Those descents we made, through that slot canyon back up there? Ain't no way we're getting back out the way we come. And then what?" Stella frowned explaining the situation.

"Goddammit, Stella, heard you the first time, and the fifteenth too." Stella scoffed at Jed's response. "The New Canaanites will know a way. And if they don't, we got the maps on our friend's Pip-Boy over there…" Jed turned and looked at Tash before looking back ahead, "Enough lollygagging then! Get moving and keep an eye out for tribals!" As the group began to move on Stella spoke up again,

"Sorry to bother you with reality ol' Jed. Who cares if we can't get back out the way we come? That's not a problem." Tash stayed quiet, she knew better than to get involved, so quickening her pace she caught up with the two caravan guards walking ahead, both were discussing their short stay at Gomorrah, giving each other more details than Tash wanted to hear, she wanted to walk on ahead, distanced from the dysfunctional conversations from the group. Within mere moments she wished she had. They had only taken a few steps together before a gunshot sounded, echoing around the canyon as an array of bullets began to rain down in their direction, the two leather clad guards were killed instantly with shots to their head, their blood splattering the Couriers frightened face. She stood dead in her tracks as she heard Stella's screams behind, and Jed firing as much as possible at the attacking party. The moment Jed's body hit the ground she knew. The attackers were still firing. Stood in fear she felt her tears welling in her eyes, not knowing what to do, unable to bring herself to reach for the 10mm in her leg holster. There was a strange feeling of futility when she thought about fighting back, they had cover, not to mention how outnumbered she felt.

* * *

It was only when he grabbed her shoulders from behind, pulling her then pushing her to the wall, acting as a human shield, he began to fire back with Stella's bloodied laser rifle. Quickly bringing an end to the tribal attackers. He turned to face her, her heart rate had sped up from the fear of the fight, but the moment he turned and grinned at her, she was sure it stopped beating entirely.


	5. Chapter 04

"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

― William Shakespeare

* * *

He turned to face her, her heart rate had sped up from the fear of the fight, but the moment he turned and grinned at her, she was sure it stopped beating entirely.

"Traveling alone? How very unlike you Courier." He seemed to purr his words.

"You! You're that legionary from the night at the Dam." Her expression turned into a slight snarl as she slowly placed her hand on her gun. "Are you following me?" She growled. His expression darkened as he moved closer, she moved to step back from the man but felt the wall behind her, reminding her of the reality of the situation.

"I do _not _like being made a fool out of. Whatever this childish game is you're playing with me. It stops _now_." A look of pure confusion spread across Tash's face. Raising her arms and hands up in front of the man, she shoved him hoping to push him back. His body barely moved, building a frustration within her.

"I don't know you, why wont you leave me alone!" The man moved forward, grabbing her wrists and holding her hands against the wall either side of the Courier's face. His grip slowly tightening,

"You're- you're hurting me!" Uncomfortably she spoke, squirming. He gripped tighter making her yelp out with the pain,

"Why don't you remember me?" His question seemed almost more rhetorical than directed at Tash. For a brief moment there was silence, then his ears picked something up, "Tch. I'll let you go _for now._" He hissed before releasing her, letting the Courier crumple to the floor holding her red marked wrists. She couldn't help but stare at the brutality of the marks that were left. Not looking up, she heard his footsteps disappear into the distance and felt a relief. Hearing a distant voice she looked up sharp. The legionary was gone and a strange looking man was approaching, running. He wore tribal looking armor and his body was adorned with tattoos.

"Hoi. White Legs don't leave survivors often. You're some kind of lucky, let me tell you. You came from outside, didn't you? From the civilized lands? Wow… Joshua will want to hear about this." Tash tilted her head to the side with a questioning look,

"Who is Joshua?" She asked, the tribal began to speak again with eagerness and what seemed to be pride.

"Joshua Graham – he leads our tribe. Thanks to him, the Dead Horses are strong, and safe from our enemies. He'll want to talk to anyone coming up from south-ways. Guess that means just you now. Come, I can take you to him." Slowly standing the Courier agreed.

"Ok, let's go." She found it wouldn't be a mistake to ask if this mans leader, Joshua Graham, could be the old Malpais Legate. The Burned Man. If he was indeed Graham, maybe it would not be wise to go meet with him. Not after the stories she'd heard. And if it wasn't? Before Tash finished thinking things through the man spoke again,

"Goot sists. We head east, then. Joshua is at our tribe's camp in the Eastern Virgin." Nodding, she began to walk ahead first, the young tribesman followed, quickly changing his pace so he walked by her side. The Courier looked around, the scenery was a welcomed change from the usual dust and poverty of the Mojave. The river looked clean and beautiful, glistening under the sun. Trees stood tall like emerald guardians, occasionally shading Tash from the warm sun. She felt peaceful.

"We follow this path for a while. Nice view of the river, neh?"

"Yeah." She concurred. They continued walking on. The Courier found herself enjoying the sun beating on her face. She had always hated the freckles the sun brought out across her cheeks, but the blissful feel the sun brought overcame her dislike.

"Freeze!" She stopped dead in her tracks, "Don't move a muscle. Yao Guai." Looking up toward the cliffs she saw the large, black beast. It's roar echoed through the ravine, before it turned and slowly stalked off. The young tribal let out a sigh of relief turning to the Courier,

"Hoo! That was some kind of lucky. Guess that one was all of gecko, neh? Don't get used to it though. Yao Guai are plenty mean as a rule." Her eyes were wide with fascination, still watching the area the Yao Guai had been, it was the tribal's hand on her shoulder that brought her back to reality. Smiling at him she moved to walk once again,

"You can take the path north here if you want, or head east over the ridge. There's a nice view from the top of that cliff, if you want a look."

"I'm sure there'll be time later for sightseeing. My feet are killing me, let's just get to your camp." Tash's expression seemed focused. She had a goal and she would get it accomplished, she was stubborn that way.

"You're feet are _killing _you? They have a mind of their own, neh? This worries me." He was confused by her words. The confusion got a laugh from the young Courier.

"It's just an expression… don't worry about it." She laughed as she continued making her way to the Eastern Virgin. Eventually they reached their destination. The Eastern Virgin. Stopping short of the shallow water Tash sat on the warm floor, leaning forward she unfastened her boots and removed her worn socks, carefully tucking them into her satchel. Quickly she stood, wobbling a little as she straightened and moved into the water. The cold chill of the water sent a chill up her body causing goose bumps to spread over her skin for a moment before her body became accustomed to the temperature. The young tribal took the lead, moving into the rocky rift as Tash followed, she progressed through the shallow river, feeling it rising and fall up her body as the depth seemed to continually alter. An almighty metal snap sounded, causing the Courier to jump backwards, looking down where the noise came she saw a rusty bear trap lurking under the water.

"Nearly there now. Watch out for traps in the water. Got to keep the White Legs out somehow, neh?" She laughed nervously. It was only minutes before they reached the camp; the young man stopped and moved to speak to her.

"You'll find Joshua Graham in Angel Cave." Tash nodded thanking him and turning to walk to Angel Cave, in a split moment she turned back to shout over to him something she forgot to respectively ask when they met.

"Wait, what's you're name?" He turned to reply,

"I am Follows-Chalk" She gave him a curt nod, smiling before again returning to walk to the cave. Entering she was greeted by a woman, youthful but still older than herself,

"Hoi! Owslander zookuh Joshua Graham?" For a moment, their language baffled her, but enough common sense let her get the gist of the language,

"Am I… looking for Joshua? Yes, I am. Can you tell me where he is?"

"You know our tongue – smart owslander." The tribal turned her head to a passageway of the cave, "Joshua in high place of cave. You show respect, utman! Joshua is greatest warrior. You show him no respect, he show you thunder and fire!" The Courier nodded in compliance.

"I will be on my best behavior, you have my word." The woman smiled,

"You wise for owslander." Tash nodded and walked towards her meeting with Graham.

* * *

He waited, the back of the room was dimly lit and he had waited his time. Watching the back of Joshua Graham, begrudging his survival, his freedom, and his life. Ignorant to the burning pain of the man sat in front of him. Still he waited for _her. _Her memory may be lacking at the moment, but he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone take his place in her head.

"We should have given you a better welcome on your first visit to Zion, but from what I hear, the White Legs beat us to it. White Legs seem to be the only visitors we have these days, and I wouldn't have expected anyone from the Mojave to come looking for us. And you're a courier, no less. Not the one I was expecting, but I suppose he wouldn't have come with a caravan. I don't know if you were close to the other members of your group, but you have my sympathy. I pray for the safety of all good people who come to Zion, even Gentiles, but we can't expect God to do all the work." Tash stepped forward towards Joshua, as she moved closer she examined his face in the dim light. She noticed the burn scars around the opening of his bandages, she noticed the deep, cold, blue of Graham's eyes and for a moment, she was mesmerized. She spoke,

"I came here with the Happy Trails Caravan Company to make contact with the New Canaanites."

"Happy Trails. I remember. They were good friends." Graham continued to inspect through the pile of .45 pistols that lay atop his desk. "I have bad news for your employers. New Canaan was destroyed, its citizens scattered. All because of the White Legs. And Caesar, of course." A look of concern crossed her face. How was she to import fresh food into Vegas now. "The White Legs want to join the legion. Caesar's rite of passage is the destruction of the New Canaanites, almost assuredly because of me. The good news is that we can help you find your way back. Daniel, one of the other New Canaanites, has made many maps of the region. The bad news is that we can't help you right now. Not with everything that's going on. " Tash once again moved closer, watching his eyes adoringly, mesmerized by his voice. Something about his past seemed to excite her.

"I'm not going to leave without offering help. What can I do?" Joshua stood up and walked around the desk to stand in front of the Courier.

"You're a good neighbor to us. We all go through periods of darkness. In such times, we can turn to the Lord, but it's good to have friends." He moved to place a hand on her cheek. She felt herself flush at his touch, she felt like a child with a school crush.

* * *

This was when he moved, fast paced from the shadows, true to his title. His hand snatched Graham's away from the girls face. His fury written across his snarling expression. Joshua showed no sign of retaliation; he merely allowed the Frumentaari his actions.

"Vulpes Inculta. It's been a while." Graham turned his eyes to the Frumentaari, keeping his body direction facing the Courier.

* * *

_**Tashtastic:** A **big** thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. An**extra big** thank you to my reviewers, **falloutkitten**,** lita2extreme**, **Ghoulmask **and **Chazzen01. **I strongly suggest __**Ghoulmask**'s story '**Human Nature**', I recently started reading it and i'm thoroughly enjoying it. Fantastic humor and writing. _  



	6. Chapter 05

_I saw a fox by the rabbit hole_

_You saw a prince from a fairy tale_

_He promised that he'd watch over you_

_Turned out to be the fox we all knew_

_Too good to be true, what chance did you stand._

_Take flight, turn tail, get out while you can._

* * *

Vulpes moved, fast paced from the shadows, true to his title. His hand snatched Graham's away from the girls face. The fury written in his snarling expression. Joshua showed no sign of retaliation; he merely allowed the Frumentaari his actions.

"Vulpes Inculta. It's been a while." His voice was calm, unmoved by the aggression directed at him. Vulpes released his hold on Graham's hand, glaring. Tash stood silently, watching the ex-Malpais Legate and the Frumentaari leader, Vulpes Inculta, feeling the tension rise in the air. It was in the silence that a small something clicked in her memory. Vulpes Inculta, Vulpes Inculta, she knew that name. Slowly she took a step back, her mouth a round 'O'.

"You!" Both men turned their cold blue eyes to her. "Vulpes Inculta. I encountered you in Nipton… you did… you…" She was stammering now, her words falling out as little more than scared gasps. "I remember your face now, your speed and your snarl." The Frumentaari turned to her, hoping she remembered more than the scene at Nipton. Slowly he took a step toward her as Graham stood, unmoving, observing the Fox's actions. As a member of the Legion, he had to be watched, counted as a potential threat. Tash stepped backwards a few more times, shaking her head in disbelief, "Those poor people. " Shaking her head harder once more, her fists clenched. "Ngh" grabbing her throbbing head she turned and stumbled hastily from the cave. Vulpes had barely twitched to chase her when he felt Graham's hand on his wrist.

"You'd be better waiting a while, don't panic her more. Sit with me, it would seem we have much to discuss. I was ignorant that the girl may have her own troubles when she offered to help us." Vulpes glared at the bandaged man, his eyes cold, filled with darkness.

_It would appear her troubles may be darker than I'd thought. _Graham stared off at where the Courier had left before turning and looking at Vulpes.

* * *

Back in New Vegas, Veronica and Raul headed down to the Kings residence. Since they had left the Lucky 38 Raul could tell Veronica had wanted to say something, walking in silence he hoped it would stay as her wanting. He knew the young girl liked to gossip, all be it not harmfully, but Raul knew careless chatter cost lives. Or as the NCR posterised it, 'What I know, I keep to myself'. The scribe had started scuffing her feet across the floor, the telltale sign she had found the courage to speak, quickly looking to Raul.

"I don't think we should have let Tash go to Zion alone." If Raul could have raised an eyebrow then, he knew he would have. "I don't think she's quite remembered everything she lost when she fell into Lake Mead."

"You're not wrong Chica, but I think she's better off this way. Calling Vulpes Inculta a bad influence on her would be an understatement, si? Forgetting who he is was a blessing for her." Veronica looked worried,

"Y-yeah, you're right." Raul stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sure I'll regret asking this, but what are you hiding about Boss" The scribe moved her eyes to the floor.

"It's not Tash per say." She took a deep breath, "When we were getting ready for the battle at the Dam, well, pretty much since we got Tash from the Fort that time…"

"Spit it out Chica." Raul expressed in an authoritative manner, shocked at his tone, Veronica blurted out her words,

"Inculta's been following her!"

"Qué?!"

"Ever since her fall from The Fort."

"I should have known he would." Raul's voice calmed, "Do you know if he has any knowledge off her knock to the cabeza? Of her amnesia and her-?" There was slight worry in the ghoul's words. Veronica shook her head, cutting him off.

"I don't think so. I couldn't say." Raul went silent to Veronica's answer, a moment passed before he spoke again.

"I shouldn't worry to much about her if he is following her. I know he won't hurt Boss, and I know if something bad happens he'll be the first to look after her." He sighed, "I'm getting too old to be worrying over you children." Raul laughed holding an arm out in front of them, "Shall we?" Veronica nodded and walked on again, Raul followed. It didn't take long to reach The King's school of impersonations and Raul was grateful for having the shortest journey to make out of their group. Entering the establishment they were greeted by a grump faced Pacer.

"What's your Boss-girl got her lackeys running around here for?" He leaned against the wall by the door, arms crossed. Veronica crossed her arms in imitative mocking,

"None of your business Pacer, now shoo, we're here to speak to The King."

"You should mind your manners lil' lady." He spoke pushing himself from the wall he moved to unlock the door to the stage area. "I've got my eyes on you." Veronica brushed past him, sarcastically replying how scared she was of the 'big bad Pacer'. Raul moved after, keeping his head down and keeping up with Veronica.

"Well now, if it isn't the lil' ladies lil' lady, and lookie here, her top techie too." The King smiled as the two approached his table. Veronica couldn't help but return his smile with one of her own. "Say now, where is the lil' princess? Off gallivantin' again?" The scribe laughed,

"When is she not!" She replied rhetorically. Pulling out a chair, she sat with The King. "I'm here to discuss business." Her face turning more professional, "Tash has decided to bump up security in Freeside, I'm sure you know how much Freeside needs it... She wants to train your people as security." The King laughed,

"Not wasting any time is she? Nice to see the power hasn't gone to her head, still ready to go to the ends of the earth to help everyone." The King's smile widened, "Count us in. I dare say we owe it to her after all she's done to help me and my boys." Clapping her hands together Veronica practically jumped out her seat,

"Brilliant, if you gather your men in here in around one hour, I will explain her plans." Nodding The King stood up and walked to a nearby man whispering quietly to him for a moment before letting him run off. Veronica turned to Raul and smiled,

"Let's do this."

* * *

"You really need to relax Craig." Betsy frowned at Boone as she spoke, shuffling in her seat to face him, "Of course people are going to say they saw nothing, their loyalties are with NCR, I'm pretty sure you're not an idiot, you know how the higher ups feel about her now." Even with his sunglasses on, she could tell by his brow the frown he wore.

"S-s-she's r-right." Ten of Spades spoke up, "Y-you'd need to f-f-find s-someone she's h-h-h-helped. S-someone who care's enough about her not t-t-to worry about the b-bosses orders."

"You're right." Boone glared around the group, "And you all saw _nothing?_" his voice criticizing.

"Like I _already_ told you man, we left before any of your group did." Bitter-Root was becoming increasingly frustrated at Boone. Betsy looked at Boone quickly, before standing and moving quickly over to him,

"I know who! Lt. Boyd!" Boone raised an eyebrow. "She stayed back, I dunno why she did, but she might have seen something!" Boone nodded giving Betsy a small quick thanks with a light pat on the back. He turned walking quickly from the first recon tent towards the main building. The recon team watched him stalk off.

"H-he's one l-l-l-loyal g-guy." Spades stated as Betsy raised an eyebrow slyly grinning as she watched Boone.

"Sure as hell is, but I can understand _why_."

"W-w-what d-do you m-mean?" He stammered. Betsy just turned smiling at him, not speaking another word before walking off.

* * *

"So, old friend, care to explain why you're here? OR how someone of your… _title_ in the Legion knows a sweet girl like that without her wearing a slave collar? I figured you weren't here to dispose of_ me_ when you sat behind my back for some time without putting your ripper into it." Joshua's eyes were on Vulpes, calculating.

"That's none of your concern." Vulpes growled in his speech glaring at Graham, their cold, blue eyes lay fixed on one another's.

"I do believe it is. Zion is my home, I like to keep track of the intentions of those who come here." The Fox stood for a moment as he deliberated his next words, knowing he would be a fool to cross Joshua Graham, a man who survived being burnt alive and thrown into a canyon, he hesitatingly began to speak.

"I met her before she had companions. She'd not long risen from a shallow grave a man named Benny had made for her with a bullet to the head. A courier from the Mojave express." As Graham listened he made an intrigued _'hmm' _before Vulpes continued_, _"We first came across each other in Nipton, I had purged the town. By the look on her face you'd think she'd just wandered into hell. There were enough flames for such a thought." Inculta gave a malevolent grin. He knew it was a sick pride Vulpes got from killing, from destroying. He was once the same. Graham was finding it increasingly hard to believe a girl like that would make alliances in this man willingly. "She asked why we did it, so I told her." Vulpes grin grew, "And do you know what she said to me." He stared at the fox, waiting for the answer. "_Sounds like they deserved it._" Joshua looked at Vulpes; he would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised. "Her voice was cold in that moment she spoke, as were her eyes, as if something had clicked in her. And I loved it." Raising a hand he placed it over half his face, "She was Jekyll and Hyde. Truly beautiful." The old Malpais could see how infatuated the Frumentaari was, a side he had never seen. He remembered the way Vulpes Inculta was _before_, cold, merciless and selfish. Women were never anything but playthings for him, if he wanted one, he would take her with or without consent. Maybe, Joshua thought, he has grown up, but as he thought, it occurred that maybe it was this darker side to her Vulpes wanted. The Malpais had begun thinking oblivious to the Fox's talking, and realizing he sharply turned his attention back to his younger.

"She was useful to Caesar and an invaluable asset to the Legion. Her handgun skill was immeasurable… And her capacity to kill-" He shuddered with a simper, "The Hyde in her… she would be Legions greatest weapon. Greater than that fool Lanius." and then he stopped for a moment in thought before beginning again, "What I'm saying is that I've been finding rational reasons to explain irrational feelings, and that's never a good sign." Vulpes suddenly appeared agitated to Graham, "Since she left The Fort, or should I say _fled_ The Fort, she's been all Jekyll and no Hyde. That amnesia is causing me problems, and I don't like problems." His voice suddenly seemed inhospitable to Graham, "I love her. But I _will not_ leave Legion, nor will _she_ fight for us. She continues to fight as an independence." Graham looked down at his book.

"By these waters also the world of that time was deluged and destroyed. ... And so will the world end, I think, a victim of love rather than hate. For love's ever been the more destructive weapon, sure."

* * *

Tash exited the Angel Cave making her way to the water; the throbbing in her head was painful. She walked along the edge of the dry ground and found her way to a more sheltered area where she could bathe. The high rocks built up in a circular fashion and the water dipped deeply in the middle, a perfect spot she thought. Peaceful with a dark blue curtain plastered with stars overhead, a flawless location for night swimming.

Sitting on the waters edge she placed her boots down, removed her metal belt and began unzipping her vault suit. Slowly she removed on arm, then the other. Finally slipping the whole piece of she stood; there was a slight chill in the air but not enough to bother her. For a moment Tash contemplated keeping her under clothes on, but the reminder of having to deal with them afterwards when they would be cold and wet sharp helped her decision, so she removed them. Suddenly feeling very exposed she quickly moved into the water. Letting out a relaxed sigh the Courier lay back closing her eyes and letting her body float over the deeper section. The pain in her head slowly faded away.

"May I join you?" A male voiced asked. Tash jumped in shock, her heart racing as she tried to cover herself, looking for a wall to hide behind and looking for the person who the voice belonged.

* * *

_**Tashtastic**__: My apologies for the poor quality of writing in this chapter. For some reason I just couldn't get it to sound right. I would also apologise for my poor grammar, but I don't particularly care about grammar (which is dreadful as a former literature student but there you go.) Thank you to all my reviewers so far, and to anyone who reads this chapter. Thank you (:_


	7. Chapter 06

"_If he be Mr. Hyde" he had thought, "I shall be Mr. Seek."_

― Robert Louis Stevenson, _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_

* * *

"May I join you?" A male voiced asked. Tash jumped in shock, her heart racing as she tried to cover herself, looking for a wall to hide behind and seeking the person to who the voice belonged.

"Jo-Joshua!" She squeaked, finally spotting the man stood by the waterside. Seeing the way her face lit red and her body moved, embarrassed to his presence, Graham wondered on Vulpes Inculta's words. Was she as Jekyll and Hyde? "S-sure you can join me." Joshua gave a curt nod before perching himself on the ground slowly. Shifting he began to remove his clothing. The Courier suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Out of decency she turned away, moving behind a tall, shapely cliff protrusion that jutted out from the main stone perimeter. Leaning back she heard him speak.

"My apologies, I did not mean for you to become uneasy. Everyday, I replace my bandages with new ones." There was a pause as he started to remove the fist bandage from his left hand. She heard his hiss of pain, "I would rather be clean than comfortable, the cold water takes the edge off the pain. At first the pain is almost intolerable, but the water eases it." For a short time there was silence, the Courier was the one to break it as she spoke up,

"You let people see you without your bandages?"

"No. You would be the first, but I wanted you to see. I wanted you to see what arose from my baptism of fire. I want you to see why we need your help to defeat the White Legs. Caesar's new toy soldiers. No more people should be left to his mercy." The thought of seeing Graham scared her; the fear that he may look like a man wandered straight out from a nightmare. She heard the shifting into the water and more pained hisses. "Come on out." Standing still, her back pressed as hard as possible against the stone, she clenched her eyes shut and sucked in a breath before moving around into sight, opening her eyes to the man in front of her.

There he stood. The mighty Burned Man with no bandages and no armor. Only his bare, vulnerable self stood before her and it broke her heart. Steadily she began to move closer to him, holding her arms against herself to cover her chest. As she stood in front of him he saw the tears that had began to well in her eyes, he could see the thoughts behind her disgusted frown. Slowly Tash dropped her arms to her sides before raising her hand, gently running it down his chest, carefully examining the damage the Legion had done to him. He clenched his teeth, his eyes hardening as he bared the pain. The Courier's thoughts became conflicted, Joshua deserved this, and at the same time, she thought, no living person could possibly deserve this.

"They're monsters." She quietly uttered, "The Legion, they're all monsters." Graham moved a hand onto her arm,

"Be careful in the company of monsters that you don't become one." She stared up into his eyes as he looked down at her, "Too late, and to their sorrow, do those who misplace their trust in false gods learn their fate. I should have never followed Edw- … Caesar." Those eyes reminded her so much of the Frumentaari's. Cold and icy blue, as though they hold the power to see into a persons very core and take it apart, piece by piece. "He knows you and although right now you may not know it, you know him. More than you realise." She took a quick step back, how did he know that she was thinking of _him_. "Save him, before he ends up with a similar fate to my own." Joshua turned heading for his dry clothes and clean bandages. After replacing the white material to his body he turned to look at the Courier before he began to dress. _'This woman, to infatuate a man like Vulpes Inculta, it's no wonder Caesar lost at the Dam a second time, he underestimated her. There's definitely more to her than meets the eyes that I have yet to see.' _He felt a smirk spread across his features, something he hadn't felt in a very, long time._ 'Edward you fool. Vulpes says this girl spared your life, admirable. I bet you're not about to return the favour.' _Realising he had been staring for far too long, Graham averted his eyes and finished dressing. He turned away from the Courier, beginning to walk away before stopping and turning back to her,

"Do you remember what caused your amnesia?"

"Why does everyone keep saying I have amnesia!?" She smashed her hands into the water as an expression of frustration. The ex-Malpais stood silently looking over at her, '_Could she really not know?' _Tash's brow was furrowed, glowering at turned and walked off to his cave without another word, leaving the Courier to stew over her thoughts.

* * *

Tash had finished washing a short time later and had made her way back to the main camp. Campfires lit the cliffs creating towering, monstrous shadows of the tribal's who sat around them. A black sheep sat among the flock. Vulpes Inculta sat alone near a small fire; the light of the flames stroked his face accentuating every line, every edge. He looked worn out. He turned to see her, but made no effort to move or speak and for the first time since their encounter at Hoover Dam, she wasn't afraid of him. She walked over and sat by him, turning her head so she could inspect his features. Up close she could she the harsh years on him, his age showing more evidently to her. His thoughts seemed far away as he stared into the fire. One by one, slowly the tribal's began to leave, ready to sleep.

"Joshua said I should leave you alone. Give you time to recall me." Without turning to look at her he spoke, his voice was low, impatient, "But I'm not a man that waits." Finally he turned to look at her, "I pray for justice: Let the girl who has made me her prey either love me or give me reasons for always loving her." Vulpes grabbed her arms in his hands with a vice like grip. "I am on fire! And love reigns in my once empty heart, but damp shadows have stolen _your_ fire!" She felt his grip tighten and she flinched.

"Get off me Legion monster." Her voice was slow, cold, "Now." Hearing her change, a sly leer came across his lips,

"Or what?" He spoke slowly, aggravatingly, tightening his grip on her arms. The Courier bit down on her lip as she felt the discomfort of his fingers digging into her muscle. Her eyes staring, burning into his. Tash wasn't stupid; she knew this man could easily overpower her, so she refused to struggle against his grip. Instead, she smirked sardonically,

"Easy as a child picks up a small stone and throws it ... is exactly how hard it would be for me to tear your limbs from their sockets." Her eyes narrowed, her lips maintaining the sardonic smile. Fleetingly Vulpes moved his body, pushing her onto her back and pinning her to the floor. The Couriers eyes wide at the shock she could see the fervor in his, the blue stabbing through her.

He smashed his lips onto hers. Tash wriggled now trying to escape his embrace, but she couldn't help but feel a familiarity in the taste of his lips. They were thin and elegant as if meant for his sharp tongue, fitting perfectly against her rounder ones. For a moment she lost herself in thoughts of him, thoughts of his touch, his body, the fire he was lighting inside of her. Breaking their kiss he glared down at her,

"_Now do you remember?_ Or do I have to trigger more of our memories?" His voice was provocative and was doing a good job at provoking _her_. She was panting softly, catching her breath. Vulpes leaned in to her ear, "I could give you a damn good reminder of when we first met." She felt her body shudder at his closeness, "The smell of death, the fires, and the pained moans of the crucified." He softly stoked his tongue up her neck before biting her ear,

"Poor legless Boxcars, you wanted to help him, simply talk about what had happened, but he was ungrateful and rude, a shining example of a degenerate. After our little discussion outside the town hall I had followed you, the Courier who didn't run when she saw Legions art of fire and blood, I saw you pull out that weathered 10mm…" Lifting his head to look at her again, he had a dark smile, "And Boxcars blood painted our faces." He pulled her wrists closer together holding them tight above her head with only one hand, immediately using the other to brush down the side of her body, taking in her shape as though he were blind. As he brought the hand back up he grazed it over her chest, and groped "I took you then and there. You showed no resistance, only animalistic want." Tash could feel her heart racing, something about his story-rung bells in her head, but it sounded nothing like her. This is Vulpes Inculta she thought, the Legions greatest manipulator; she wouldn't fall for his tricks. Using all her strength she managed to roll him so he lay flat on his back against the cold floor as she moved to sit on him. He had relinquished his hold on her wrists and now placed his hands against her thighs, almost as if to hold her. Reaching down she pulled her gun from its holster and pointed it to his forehead, holding it with both hands. Vulpes slowly moved his hands onto her rear, "I love it when you play aggressive." and with a quick grab, again he had her on her back, his hands moved to the floor either side of her head holding himself over her.

"These tricks and manipulations may work on everybody else, bit _I_ won't fall for your bullshit!" She angrily spoke. The Fox lost his grin and with a fell movement, had one hand around her neck. In panic Tash dropped her gun to grab at his hand, pulling and tugging, trying to move it away, struggling to catch breathes.

"If you wont remember me." He snarled, aggressively, "I'll make sure no-one else can be in the place where _I belong_." Her face began to turn red at the lost of air, tears welled in her eyes. Vulpes Inculta paused, as if under the realisation of his action he quickly released her, watching as she coughed and spluttered bent over on the ground. He moved to place a hand on her back and cringed as she pulled away, her eyes showing only horror and fear.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled, "I'm not one of your slaves you can beat around." Standing, Vulpes could only look down at the girl on the floor. Turning at the sound of footsteps he saw Joshua come from the cave, no doubt roused by the commotion. As Graham stared at the Fox, Vulpes couldn't help but feel as though it was a paternal look of disappointment he was being given and it caused him a strange feeling of dismay. Tash stood, quickly moving to the ex-Malpais. Vulpes Inculta could see the two exchanging words and it was only moments before the Courier disappeared into the Angel Cave with Graham.

* * *

Vulpes did not sleep that night.

* * *

_**Tashtastic**__: A quick short chapter update, while I wait for my other 4 favourite fanfics to update (:_


	8. Chapter 07

"If the present world go astray, the cause is in you, in you it is to be sought."

-Dante

* * *

_Night had cloaked the sky, steadily Tash approached the burning town of Nipton, unbelieving someone had the sheer capacity to perform such a monstrous act. The flags of Caesar's Legion flapped above, red glowing through the gaps in the black smoky clouds rising from the fires. Cautiously she walked on, daring to venture further into the town. As a man came running her way she raised her gun. _

"_Yeah! Who won the lottery? I did! Smell that air! Couldn't ya just drink it like booze!" The man laughed manically, she looked at him, cautiously before speaking,_

"_Uhm, I think it's time for me to go-" Tash pointed ahead nervously. _

"_Later" Came the man's happy response. Looking ahead she headed towards the town hall, only to be greeted by a man in a fox hat and dark shades,_

"_Don't worry, I won't have you lashed to a cross like the rest of these degenerates. It's useful that you happened by." His voice seemed to purr through her body, creating physical feelings she just couldn't understand or even remember feeling before. "I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton, to memorize every detail. And then, when you move on? I want you to teach everyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught here, especially any NCR troops you run across." The Courier bit down on her lip, his voice was doing very dangerous things. Her brow furrowed,_

"_What lessons did you teach here?" The man smirked, crossing his arms,_

"_Where to begin? That they are weak, and we are strong? This much was known already. But the depths of their moral sickness, their dissolution? Nipton serves as the perfect object lesson." The Courier looked slightly confused, holding up a hand she questioned,_

"_Wait, what exactly did you teach here?" Looking around, she had a look of disgust. _

"_Nipton was a wicked place, debased and corrupt. It served all comers, as long as they paid. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers, men of the Legion such as myself – the people here didn't care. It was a town of whores." He paused before continuing his explanation, "For a pittance, the town agreed to lead those it had sheltered into a trap. Only when I sprang it did they realise they were caught inside it, too." _

"_You captured everyone?"_

"_Yes, and herded them into the centre of town. I told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty. I told them that when Legionaries are disloyal, some are punished and the others made to watch. And I announced the lottery. Each clutched his ticket, hoping it would set him free. Each did nothing, even when their 'loved ones' were dragged away to be killed." There was semi mournfulness in the Couriers eyes,_

"_So, you killed innocent civilians?" The Legionary scoffed,_

"_Innocent? Hardly! Cowardly though. They outnumbered us, yet not once did they try to resist." His voice seemed to change, it slowed, as though the next sentences brought him a euphoric satisfaction, "They stood and watched as their fellows were butchered, crucified, and burned, one by one. They stood and hoped their turn would not come. Each cared only for himself." When he had finished speaking, the Courier gave a curt smile,_

"_Sounds like they deserved this. I will do as you ask Legionary." He returned the gesture with his own sly grin,_

"_Then I bid you' Vale' – Until we meet again." Tash turned walking away, as she was leaving she noticed the general store near the entrance to the town. Stocking up and free supplies didn't sound a bad idea to her. So she entered, to scavenge whatever she could for her long journey to New Vegas. As she scanned around she saw that Legion soldiers had already taken most of the provisions, most likely. At the far end of the vacant store she noticed a powder ganger sat glaring at. The Courier approached with caution, one hand on her holstered gun. _

"_Are you fucking kidding me? First I get my legs smashed, and then in walks the Powder gangers' Grim fucking reaper? What the fuck have you got against us, man?" _

"_What do I have against the Powder Gangers? Lets see-" She paused in mock thought, "Oh Yeah! You attacked Goodsprings for a pretty crap reason, THEN, after I defended it you all took out a personal vendetta to kill me… So I wonder what I could possibly have against you all."_

"_Jesus fucking Christ, if you want me dead just gimme 15 Med-X and I'll fucking O.D. for ya, okay? Fuck!" Sighing and shaking her head at his remarks she retorted,_

"_You really ought to watch your potty mouth. Tell me, how did you survive?" Boxcars scowled angrily at her question,_

"_Luck, that's how! I'm just that fucking lucky! You're looking at the second place winner of the Nipton lottery! That asshole Swanick took first place, so him they let walk!" The Courier's arms crossed,_

"_Tell me about the lottery."_

"_It ain't like we came to Nipton to play it. Me and my crew had it worked out to kidnap some NCR troopers who came to town to get laid. Had it all worked out with the scumbag Mayor. We were gonna ransom them off, keep their weapons for ourselves, a nice score." _

"_So how did it go wrong?"_

"_We get in position and next thing we know, we're surrounded by those fucking Legion freaks. They dragged us and everybody else into the centre of town. And that asshole with a dog on his head, he starts talking how we're bad people! He said we needed to be punished for what we did, not all of us but some off us. And then he gives everyone a fucking lottery ticket…"_

"_And after everyone was given a ticket?"_

"_What do you fucking think? He started drawing tickets, and that's how people got punished. First up was the 'lucky losers.' They got decapitated – guess that's 'lucky' because it's pretty quick. Then came the crucifixions. Goddamn but those went on and on and on…Third place runners up got enslaved. I got the fuck beat out of my legs and the winner they let go free." _

"_Wait, what happened to the mayor?"_

"_Him? When his ticket came up, they burned him alive on a pile of tires." Shifting her weight from one leg to the other she stood in thought,_

"_You said some of your people got enslaved?" _

"_Yeah- bunch of those Legion fucks dragged them off right away. They was headed east, if you're feeling heroic."_

"_I'll do what I can to help them." Boxcars scoffed at her,_

"_Don't act like you'd be doing me a favour, bitch, I couldn't give a fuck." Tash sighed,_

"_Has this incident taught you nothing about loyalty?" Slowly she pulled out her 10mm, "I've had quite enough of you talking to me in that contemptuous tone."_

"_Sorry _princess_, but you can go fuck yourself for all I care, or better yet, why don't you get that Legion mongrel to. Since you clearly approve so much of his _lessons._" He spoke looking past her. That was it, her last nerve had been burned away by the Powder Ganger, pointing the gun too his forehead she fired. Boxcars messed the walls and her face with his cranial residue and turning to leave she noticed it wasn't her face alone that had been covered in the man's remains. The man wearing the fox stared at her for a moment, something dark flickered in his eyes and she saw it clear as day. He was quick. Her hands were held above her head as she was slammed against a wall, his quick and aggressive movements seemed to calm as he leant forward, running his tongue up her cheek to lap away some of the blood. Vulpes Inculta's grin struck the Courier as sinister, yet she made no move to run. As he moved closer she could feel the hardness under his tunic press against her waist, creating goose bumps over her skin. As she inhaled sharply he took the chance to crash his lips onto her open mouth, she immediately reciprocated and it was __as though they couldn't get enough of each other, they kissed slowly, and passionately. As their act became more intense, Vulpes' pants became like animalistic growls and the Couriers pleasured screams fell only on the deaf ears of the dead in the desolate town of Nipton._

* * *

Tash bolted upright on her bedroll; a damp sweat covered her body as she lay in her tank top and underwear gasping for breath. Joshua looked down at her from his desk,

"Are you ok?" She ran her hands over her face trying to compose herself.

"Fine." She gasped out.

The ex-Malpais sat silently, holding a book in his hand, as she looked to him, Tash could see how engrossed in the writings he was. He spoke this time without tearing his eyes from the battered page.

"You should rest, it'll be morning soon and there is much we need you to do." Nodding, she lay back down and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Vulpes lay atop The Red Gate looking to the sky as light morning began to stretch across.

"Too weak, for all her heart's endeavor, to set its struggling passion free from pride, and vainer ties dissever, and give herself to me forever." He mumbled to himself.

"I should have guessed. Too ensnared to do his duty to Caesar." Vulpes jumped up onto his feet fleetingly, with his machete held out defensively.

"Who's there?" He barked. The golden mask was the first thing he saw appear over the cliff formation.

"Lanius." He hissed, "Why are _you_ here?" The larger man approached the fox; his large body hulked over the smaller man. Any sane man would have felt intimidated by the Butcher, but Vulpes had never been sane.

"To pick up _your _slack. Caesar had reservations about sending you on this mission to begin with; he knew all about you and that Courier and so long as she fought for us, he let your little alliance slide. But now…" He paused crossing his brawny arms and staring harshly at Vulpes Inculta from behind his golden mask. "He wanted her taken to the Fort, a prisoner for her abandonment. You still haven't delivered. If she isn't in the Legion's custody by the end of the week, then your mission is _mine_." Vulpes dismissed the Butcher's words.

"I'll deliver." Under his mask, Lanius grinned.

"Very well, I shall leave it to you, but-" Vulpes broke into Lanius sentence feeling a gut wrenching pain,

"_I said I would deliver."_

* * *

_**Tashtastic**__: This chapter may be lacking so much quality, but I'm drunk and felt I'd best upload a chapter or else I would never do it. My apologies for any typos and mistakes, I'm too tired to proof read right now, I just have the impulse to upload. _


	9. Chapter 08

_"I wouldn't ask too much of her," I ventured. "You can't repeat the past."_

_"Can't repeat the past?" he cried incredulously. "Why of course you can!"_

_― **F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby**_

* * *

Veronica sat on the edge of The Kings stage with Raul standing by her on the floor. The room was full with kings occupying the seats and most of the standing space while _the _King sat nearest the stage.

"Who knew there were so many of them?" The scribe leaned in to whisper to Raul, who returned her comment with a small laugh,

"I wonder if Boss knew?" Veronica gave a small snort,

"Probably" Stretching her arms up in the air she gave a deep cough to get the men's attention luckily it worked. "Well gentlemen, time to let you in on Tash's big plans for you all." Some of the men whistled and cheered whilst others stayed silent. "First order of business!" She gave a large smile, "She wants snipers. We will supply you with training, weapons and any armor you may need, but we need a handful of you boys as volunteer snipers. Fourteen max. These snipers will be situated on several of the Freeside roofs on a rota, swapping between team alpha and team bravo, seven men per team. We also would like to train a majority of you all to learn to use Power Fists and increase your gun accuracy as ground security." Raul turned his head slightly,

"Well done chica, you sounded very professional." As Veronica smiled to the ghoul one of the men piped up, confused,

"Hold on ther'. Is lil' lady Vegas planning on trying to build herself an army?" The man genuinely had a look of concern, "'Cause if she is, you can count me out. I ain't joining no army, if I wanted that, I'd have joined the NCR soldier boys!" Veronica gave a small laugh,

"It seems like that doesn't it. No, you don't need to worry, Tash isn't planning on making an army, she just wants Freeside to have some safety with human security. She thought people would feel safer if the Kings were armed for their protection instead of her having securitrons patrolling the streets." Her voice suddenly had a hint of sadness as she spoke, "Not many people trust technology." He sat silently nodding his head, pacified and approving of the Scribes answer. Heavily hitting her hand onto the old ghouls shoulder Veronica's voice perked up again,

"Good ol' Raul here is a cracking shot, best gunslinger around. He'll be teaching you all to handle your guns more efficiently and I'm sure Tash will be helping out on that too, that girls a dab hand with her 10mm. I on the other hand will be teaching you fellas to use Power Fists for close combat." The King clapped his hands together,

"Well I dunno 'bout my boys here, but I think this sounds like a good ol' plan." He gave a passing glance to Raul before addressing Veronica, "By the way, if your older friend there is teaching my boys about guns and you're teaching them close combat, who's teaching the Snipers?" Smiling she gave nothing but a name in response,

"Craig Boone."

"Oh, the ex-NCR boy, I remember him, he was with our lil' princess when she brought ol' Rexy back to me. Quiet though, isn't he; I'm surprised he has enough words spare to teach with. All he usually does is grunt." At this Veronica burst out into fits of laughter, the King had Boone right on the money. Regaining some composure she sat and slowly calmed her breathing.

"Boone isn't the most social man we know, but he's a great teacher, he managed to teach Tash a little about sniping _and_ she has the attention span of a rock." The King chuckled, agreeing with Veronica.

"So, when we starting this show?" He questioned causing Veronica to look to Raul who shook his head before turning her attention back to him,

"Umm, Honestly? I have no idea. Our group has split up to tackle different issues, so I guess, when everyone gets back?" Giving a lopsided smile the King stood.

"Well I think my boys'll be very happy to help"

Veronica smiled at the King's words,

"Well-" She glanced around the room before upping the volume of her voice, "Thank you all for taking time to listen to our proposal. This is not a group thing, anyone who does not wish to be a part of this endeavor to build a security force is in no way obligated to help. Thank you all for your time." Pushing forward she gave a small heave to spring herself from the stage, moving with Raul to talk privately to The King,

"We will go and get any equipment needed ready for use, then, as soon as Tash returns and Boone makes an appearance we'll get started. Thank you for you're time." The King gave his usual warm lopsided smile to the two,

"Anytime, you two take care." Raul and Veronica gave a curt nod to the man before setting off back to the Lucky 38.

* * *

It took Lanius just over a day to reach his temporary encampment and reunite with his foot soldiers. After walking through the heat of Zion he felt hot and bothered, not to mention unclean from the dust and the sweat the heat caused. The only want he harbored at that moment was to reach his tent and undress, letting fresh air wash over his sweaty, dirty body and rinse off with a cold wet rag.

"Ave." A young Frumentaari recruit who had requested to venture to Zion with him and his soldiers approached after immediately noticing his arrival. Lanius silently looked down at him, glaring from under his golden mask, before brushing him off and walking away to his personal tent "Did you find him?" He paused at the question before entering his quarter, he knew who the soldier meant but choose not to answer. Those damn Frumentaari hung on Vulpes every word, every action and it pissed Lanius off.

"That scrawny man's ploys are nothing if dishonest." The words came out brusquely as he spoke to no-one, "I'll teach him a thing or too. Treachery should not be relied on as a tactic. I see straight through his actions..." Lanius had always reserved his doubts on Vulpes Inculta. Always suspecting he wanted nothing more than Caesar's throne and with his foul mood and ill thoughts, he retired to his bedroll to sleep.

* * *

Tash sat up on her bedroll; she didn't expect to be greeted by Graham and a bowl of liquefied banana yucca and barrel cactus fruit.

"How hospitable." She smiled up at him, expecting him to leave, but the ex-Malpais surprised her. He crouched down onto his hunkers in front of the Courier,

"You have much to do today, you should keep your strength up." Graham's eyes shifted to watch her now hungrily eating face, looking up Tash honestly didn't know what Joshua was watching her for and it began to unnerve her, until he laughed quietly, "Who would have guessed Caesar would be beaten by a child… yet he threw me into a canyon to show that failure would not be tolerated even at the _highest_ rank, yet still he remains Caesar, 'son of Mars'"

"Hey!" She whined, mouth still full of food making her cheeks puff out, "I'm not a child."

"No, of course not," he laughed lightly, glancing over her under dressed body, admiring how the Mojave had not won against her, as she maintained almost flawless skin, spare a few scars, she was more than just skin and bone. The girl had curves from the old world.

'_A child in comparison to me.' _Joshua reminded himself, as he laughed lightly at the girl's expression; it had been a long while since he had been in company like this. Somewhere inside, he felt this is how his life could have been, had he not made so many mistakes. It didn't take long for Tash to finish her food and he quickly sought to change the subject, "You eat like a woman starved." She laughed at Graham's choice of statement.

"I've always liked my food." She smiled happily at him, a small blush rising to her cheeks when she noticed she'd been staring too long,

"I can tell." A look of offense quickly curtained across her youthful face as Joshua realised how his statement sounded quickly he spoke,

"I only meant by the speed you eat" Suddenly, the calm, cool talking ex-malpais seemed flustered, so the Courier made a point of moving the conversation along.

"So- Uhh- first order of business? You said you needed help, how can I be of service?" Joshua breathed a sigh of relief,

"I'm glad you've decided to help, but, are you up for this job knowing there's a dangerous fox lurking out in the wilderness of Zion?"

"I would feel more comfortable about it if you'll let me take one of your men, I'm sure then I'll be fine." Graham nodded,

"Follows-Chalk will assist. He's the only one who will go in the old world buildings. The others see it as taboo. He's not too bad with a weapon either." She smiled,

"Great… thank you." The bandages that covered the old Malpais mouth seemed to crinkle, she could have sworn he was smiling with her. As she stood up to dress Joshua averted his gaze away. Tash pulled her vault suit on over her vest and pants before pulling her hair up and tying it into it's routine bun. Gathering her pack she pulled it on and said her goodbye to Graham before grabbing Follows-Chalk and heading out on her errands.

* * *

After spending the morning and the first of the afternoon in the Angel Cave Joshua had chosen to take a walk to the Sorrows camp whilst the Courier was out attending to her allocated tasks. He would meet her there since he had told her to take the items they needed to Daniel. Evening was approaching and he knew the Courier probably wouldn't arrive at the Sorrows camp for at least another day so he allowed himself to walk at a leisurely pace, admiring the sun's reds that spread across the sky. As he made his way through the red cliffs of Zion his attention was stolen by the voices of two men. Much to his disdain, one of the voices he recognised all too well.

"Do not get in my way." Lanius voice was stern as Vulpes narrowed his eyes at him.

"You told me I had a week to get the Courier. Yet here _you_ are stalking her like prey." Lanius grinned at the shorter man,

"No. It was Caesar who told _me _to let you have a week. He said nothing to me about this mission being exclusive to you..." Vulpes had a look of vexation as Lanius continued to speak, "You're welcome to stop me… If you can." The monster sneered under the mask. Vulpes stalked up to him, squaring himself up in front of this beast of a man, his cold eyes glaring into Lanius mask, "You're letting your emotions cloud your once flawless judgment Vulpes Inculta." The Frumentaari snarled tightening his fist at Lanius' comment. Vulpes knew it would be pointless to hit the man as his armor covered him all. Feeling he'd seen enough, the Burned Man quietly and quickly snuck away. He had to reach the Courier before they did, so much for heading to the Sorrows camp.

* * *

With Follows-Chalk's help Tash found everything Joshua had told her they needed. The five Li'l Scout lunchboxes were found at the General Store in the west area of Cueva Guarache. Searching the Zion Ranger station in the northwest of Cueva Guarache just north of the General Store, she found the medical supply kit. The kit itself was sitting on a table in the back room of the station and required some knowledge of Medicine to ensure the kit was usable. Using a bottle of whiskey she found in a still functioning fridge on the premises, she sterilized it. Afterward they moved on to search for the walkie-talkies that were needed. Follows-Chalk directed Tash to the Zion Fishing Lodge; they had barely reached their location when a White Legs tribal and a few geckos attacked. The Courier made short work of the geckos whilst Follows dealt with the tribal. They eventually got in and scouted the lodge, finding an average locked cabined behind the bar counter, she pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock, exposing two, well maintained walkie-talkies. Tash paused and looked at Follows,

"Sorted!" She smiled holding up on of the communicators, "Where to next?" The young man stopped and thought for a moment before replying to her,

"I think Compass is where the little ones fell." She raised an eyebrow, "In the river, there's a twisted pile of metal and glass, just east of The Spine, all full of bones. Joshua says they were scouts, but they looked awful small to me_._" Humming and Haring she thought for a moment, "We've already covered a lot of ground today… maybe we should rest here tonight?" Follows agreed as he walked over to one of the old, red seats by the corner of the room. Following him she took the second seat removing her backpack and opening it. The young tribal watched as she pulled out a box of dandy boy apples and handed it to him, laughing at his confused look she smiled,

"For you to eat, you must be hungry I noticed you haven't eaten all day." Continuing to rummage through her bag she pulled out two bottles of Nuka Cola and moved to put them in the fridge, "Best to let these chill before we drink them." With his mouth full Follows-Chalk addressed the Courier,

"What strange water, it doesn't look very clean." Giggling she turned to him,

"It's not water."

"Oh." Came his short reply, walking away she caught sight of two old, cream sofas situated in front of a fire. Feeling exhausted she lay down on one, just to rest her eyes for a moment. The next thing she saw was the morning. Follows stood over her, unsure whether to wake her, he was sure she would want to get going as soon as possible but he feared how she would react to being awoken. After standing watching her for fifteen minutes her eyes slowly fluttered open before the realisation that she had fallen asleep hit her and she sat up with a jump. One quick look to Follows then she was on her feet sorting equipment, scoffing down a barrel cactus fruit and making sure everything was packed. Once she had everything prepared she took a moment to breathe, remembering the two Nuka's she had placed in the fridge the night before she paced over to the fridge, opening it and taking the two bottles, handing one to Follows.

"Drink up! I have a hunch it's going to be a lo-ong day." After she gulped her drink down she spoke,

"So-" exhaling heavily, she held out a hand,

"Would you like to lead the way-" Follows nodded finishing his Nuka and taking point.

* * *

It took a small trek, but she found the compass in the old-world, destroyed scout bus. Carefully and attentively picking up the compass she noticed that it had taken some damage and looking around she saw the compass sensor module in the hand of one of the small skeletons. Tash waded through the shallow water to its edge and sat herself down, tinkering with the broken object, pulling parts out her pack to attempt to fix it. A loud noise brought her from the concentrated state she sat in,

"Follows, could you check that out?" The ever-eager questioner gave no reply, so she asked again, "Follows come on, while I do this please go check out that noise?" Still no response, this caused the Courier worry. Follows never was one for staying silent. Looking up and around frantically, she couldn't see the young Dead Horseman anywhere. Shoving the almost fixed compass into her pack, she quickly sorted her stuff out and stood. Leaving her main pack on the floor she withdrew her gun form it's leg holster, carefully scanning around, pointing her it ahead of her. A small sound, she could have sworn it sounded like a rock being thrown, but when she finally saw the source of the noise, she began to wish it had been a rock.

"Tch-" Within seconds she had been frozen by a cryo grenade, her limp body fell to the floor. Her mind raced with one after another of curses. Somewhere inside she thought Vulpes would come before her, still adamant she should be with him. At least if it were, she had nothing to worry about knowing he wouldn't hurt her. Pain and panic wracked her chest when she realised it wasn't the man she was expecting that stepped in front of her, no, The Monster of the East did. Luckily her muscles had began to twinge and she realised grenade's effects were wearing off. She counted three minutes before she felt her limbs began to move again and as soon as they did she scrambled up onto her feet, ready to attempt a defense.

"Ave Courier." She did not reply, instead tried to calibrate her muscles whilst maintaining eye contact. "I do believe we last met at my camp near the Dam, correct?" Gradually he stepped ever closer. Although she could stand, Tash could not yet control her muscles in the usual way, the side effects of the grenade still nipped at her neuro pathways and she could tell.

"W-Where did you get a grenade like-" she grimaced at an involuntary twinge, "-that?" The Butcher gave her a simple response.

"It's a Wild Wasteland out there."

Tash willed her legs to run; yet they only stumbled. She willed her hand to be able to grasp her gun tightly, yet her fingers only twitched in their hold. Making the most of the movement she had she began to stumble away, slowly shuffling her feet, one, then the other. Without her full co-ordination she crumpled to the floor, yet still she tried to scramble away. Lanius was a cat toying with his trapped mouse. What he hadn't expected was for enough shuffling to bring back the capability for her to get up and run and within the split second she managed the action Lanius had her in a submissive state. Her arms were held behind her back at an uncomfortable angle as his large hands gripped onto her strong enough to leave bruising. Attempting to squirm out of his grip had the Courier flinching a lot at the discomfort in her joints. Footsteps sounded around the canyon and for the first time that she could remember, she was pleased to see Vulpes Inculta.

"I told you this was _my _mission Butcher. Now back away from her." Vulpes left all his weapons sheathed as he slowly walked towards the larger man,

"YOUR mission?" Lanius scoffed. "A great job you were doing for it I must say." His voice was deep and rough under his mask, more that of a monster than a man, "It's clear you're getting soft and weak in your old age, if she can get free from your grip."

"Put. Her. Down." Inculta spoke slowly as Lanius tightened his grip on the Courier in response to Vulpes demands, causing her to wince with the pain. She wasn't used to having her arms bent behind her back and the discomfort was evident in her expression.

"You had your chance Fox." Again his grip tightened, pushing her arms up, sockets enduring pressure as bones were pushed in the wrong direction, causing her to scream out sharply, leaning forward he began to whisper, "Stop that noise, you should be glad little girl; Caesar wants you alive and unharmed, otherwise by now you'd have lost the use of your arms and I'd be putting on a brilliant lesson for Inculta, teaching him the proper way to treat profligate women like you." She could feel the monster pushing her and making her bend slightly forward in an inappropriate manner, proving his statement to her and clearly testing the Frumentaari. Watching the Butcher's actions Vulpes jaw clenched, Lanius merely sneered at his expression,

"I can see why this succubus has you enamored Inculta, just look at this body, it feels as good to touch as it looks." He wanted to push the man, push him until his disloyalty to Caesar was shown openly. The monster craned his neck to the side and looked her up and down. "I hear you only find women like this in the whore houses, and even then they're so messed up on those degenerate chems. Caesar's turned down enough slavers trying to sell _that _kind of merchandise. Surely you must have seen the type when you burnt Nipton to the ground? Yet still, _this one._" Removing his mask only part of the way, he ran his tongue up the side of her neck, achieving a low, angry, chesty growl from Vulpes, "Oh, what I would- could do with a slave like _you_. I would soon teach you your place." A tear rolled down her cheek and seeing such gave Lanius a look of pure satisfaction, "Where's your fighting spirit _now _Courier?"

"Do not worry Inculta. Caesar has another mission that needs taken care of; you can still prove your loyalty. When the scouts found this little degenerate, it would seem they also found Joshua Graham." He pulled up on Tash's arms, gaining another scream from her, "He wants Graham dead and you're the perfect man for the job."

"Why don't _you_ do it?" He snapped back, "And I'll take the Courier back to Caesar." A bellowing laugh was Lanius' reply.

"Caesar may trust you, but I certainly don't. After all Vulpes Inculta… you're a talker, _not_ a warrior." Unsheathing his weapon, Lanius struck the poor Courier over the head with the butt of his blade, knocking her out cold and roughly hoisting her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing at all. Vulpes saw the small line of blood that trickled down her face from the strike and it pained him.

"Time for us to take our leave, her judge, jury and executioner await." Lanius heavily walked off and left Vulpes standing, watching, aching.

By the time Joshua had gotten there, Lanius was long gone with the Courier in tow. All that had been left to find was the silent Vulpes Inculta sat with his head in his hands. The rage the bandaged man felt was inexplicable, blinded by his fury he stormed over to the Frumentaari grabbing him by the collar and hoisting him up.

"What have you _done!?_" His voice was bloodthirsty, cutting deep into Vulpes, "_Where is she_?" Roughly shaking the man in his grip the sound of Vulpes body hitting stone echoed through the rifts of Zion. As his cold, inhospitable blue eyes stared into Joshua's, Vulpes Inculta remembered the brutality of the once Malpais Legate, he saw the horror the man once was staring into him with all the rage he had kept buried for so long.

"What you've done…" He shook his head, anger still evident in his eyes, "She far from deserves." At his comment, Vulpes mouth twitched.

"You see her as some frail little girl." He grinned, "But then I suppose, if monsters like her and I didn't pass as normal, we'd be extinct by now." Graham brought his fist crashing against the Fox's jaw, causing a loud _crack, _before pulling him closer.

"People can repent." He snarled through gritted teeth, _"Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord-" _Graham quoted. Licking his bloodied lip Vulpes brought his eyes back up to Graham's.

"I wouldn't want her to _repent_. I want her back the way she was, I want her back as the devilish nightmare she once was."

* * *

_**Tashtastic**__: A lot longer than I initially planned, I don't know how I feel about this story. I've been so exhausted lately that I think the quality is getting worse and worse. Plus I haven't done a proof read, so my apologies on that. _

_None the less, I hope you enjoy thins chapter and i'm grateful to anyone that reads, reviews, follows, i'm grateful to you allll~ _


	10. Chapter 09

"_Only enemies speak the truth; friends and lovers lie endlessly, caught in the web of duty."_

_- Stephen King  
_

* * *

Lanius silently sat a top the cliff face looking down at the Southern Passage; he knew it wouldn't be long before he would see Vulpes Inculta take his leave of Zion. He reveled in the thought of the man traipsing back to the Fort, heart broken and fury ablaze. "I needn't take leave yet," He sneered, "Vulpes Inculta will bring forth his own demise at the Fort, because he has finally been burnt an Achilles heel, after all these years…" He grinned looking down at the girl, "You." He paused, "I've put up with his arrogance and ego for far too long." Turning back to watch the passage, what Lanius did not expect to see was Vulpes leaving accompanied by Joshua Graham. Turning his head he glanced down at the unconscious Courier who lay on the rocky floor.

"It's funny isn't it little girl." He began speaking as he turned back to watch Graham and Inculta, knowing that his words were falling on deaf ears, "Everyone thinks I'm an uneducated monster and everyone thinks you're the intelligent savior. Blind fools." Laughing coldly he turned back to her, "You can't save anyone Courier, all people need do is look around you. I've seen your so called good deeds." With one last glance down over the Southern Passage to make sure the men had continued on he stood moving over the floored girl, his dark shadow cast over her almost lifeless body. "Where should we start? Sending ghouls to their doom in space? Or how about how your poor decisions ended in Goodsprings attracting unnecessary attention from powder gangers? We could look at you're manipulation of factions, that really impresses me." Kneeling down he continued, "There are two sides to everything, but you don't seem to realise this. All this good you do does just as much bad and that _damn _Inculta, I wouldn't call it encouraging, but he's certainly not helping your little screwed up head." Tash's eyes fluttered while Lanius continued to speak, "It wouldn't surprise me if you are nothing more than a pawn to him." Lanius went silent, standing and straitening up before turning his back to her, "But, if it's games he wants to play-" Quickly moving and hoisting the Courier over his shoulder once more, Lanius headed back into Zion.

"It's a game we'll play."

* * *

"No doubt he's heading directly to Caesar, Lanius is an efficient man who likes to get things done promptly." Vulpes spoke as the two men paced hastily through the dark Southern Passage towards the Mojave. Joshua remained silent.

_"What you've done…" He shook his head, anger still evident in his eyes, "She far from deserves.", Vulpes mouth twitched as he chose to reply._

_"You see her as some frail little girl." He grinned, "But then I suppose, if monsters like her and I didn't pass as normal, we'd be extinct by now." Graham brought his fist crashing against the Fox's jaw, causing a loud __crack, __before pulling him closer, both hands gripping the front of the mans legion armor._

_"People can repent." He snarled through gritted teeth, __"Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Lord-" __Graham quoted. Licking his bloodied lip Vulpes brought his eyes back up to Graham's._

_"I wouldn't want her to __repent__. I want her back the way she was, I want her back as the devilish nightmare she was. I loved her kind heart, don't get me wrong, everyone loves what they don't understand, but that Hyde side of her-" Vulpes gave a long whistle, "That REALLY got me going." Graham growled at Vulpes, his growly deep and chesty,_

"_You should be careful what you wish for." He stated angrily, pushing Vulpes away as he took a few steps backward, "I don't know what has happened to her but something's going on." The Frumentaari remained silent, "Do you even know why Caesar wants her… more curiously, why he wants her ALIVE?" Vulpes mouth moved, as if he was about to speak, but no words formed, Graham's words ticked over in his mind quickly as his eyes steeled under the realisation that he truly knew nothing about what his Lord had planned, the man he followed without question. _

"_I'm following Lanius back to the Mojave, I have to get to Fortification hill before he does. I must talk with Caesar" His voice was cold, his eyes determined, _

"_I will accompany you. " Vulpes Inculta cocked an eyebrow. _

"_What could possibly be in the Mojave for you? Of course, other than unnecessary trouble, I'm sure Caesar will be thrilled seeing you alive and well." Vulpes crossed him arms staring the ex-Malpais awaiting an answer._

"_Nothing that will get in the way of your plans, you needed worry." Vulpes scoffed then mockingly laughed at the Graham; undoubtedly he now had the man's attention. Slowly Vulpes stepped closer to him sneering more the closer he got. _

"_It's the Courier isn't it?" Now Vulpes let out a full laugh, amused, yet still as sinister as always while he further invaded Graham's personal space. Gently he leant in, whispering callously into Joshua's ear._

"_Understand that she is mine. If you so much as touch her…" Graham didn't need to look down to know Vulpes had his machete pressed against his manhood. _

"_I only want to help her. Something, for someone so enamored with the girl, you failed to do. And unlike you Inculta, I know when to keep it in my pants." From the look on Inculta's face and the snarl he received, Joshua had hit a nerve. "No, something does not add up with this…Edward wouldn't go to these lengths for nothing. His patience is minimal. I don't understand why he hasn't killed her yet with all this trouble she seems to be causing him." He glared at Vulpes, _

"_I'm leaving." Vulpes spoke as he pushed past Graham to make a start for the Mojave, "Now" he emphasized, "If you still intend to join me, move your feet."_

"_Very well Inculta, let us go." As Joshua moved quickly to keep up with the fox, grabbing onto his forearm. "One last thing." Pausing in his strides, Vulpes tilted his head toward Graham as the man continued to speak, "If you intend to head to the Fort, please take me to her comrades. She spoke to me about them and I have a strange feeling they can fill in some gaps." Vulpes looked agitated as he responded,_

"_You can find them alone. I can tell you where they are but after that, it's your problem." Graham's hand released the Frumentaari's arm as they continued on._

"_Very well."_

* * *

Boone stepped up the old escalator as he headed for where was posted. It was Boyd who noticed the ex-recon man first and taking a few steps away from the interrogation room door, she greeted his approach.

"Well, well, well Craig, to what do I owe this… pleasure?" As he approached nearer, he raised his glasses up eyeing Boyd.

"I need information. Something I hear you might be the person for." Boyd laughed her boyish laugh, "The Dam, you stayed behind, correct?" Boone's voice was straight edged, a man with a mission. The Lieutenant raised a brow,

"Always straight to the point. You never change soldier." She expressed. Lowing his glasses back down Boone's face was as stoic as ever. "You're not NCR anymore," He found it hard to decide between speaking diplomatically and speaking his mind at her comment. Of course he was no longer NCR, he had seen what they were capable of. Being in NCR territory he knew the better option, but the incident after the Dam had him riled up, amongst a sea of confusion only his guilt stood out to him clearly. After all, had it not been he who had swayed the young Courier to walk away from the Legion which lead to her gaining infamy with them, had it not been he who had shouted and bellowed at the young girl about pride and dignity. His own voice sliced through his thoughts,

"Did you, or did you not stay behind Boyd?"

"I did." She replied sharply, causing a long silence between the two of them.

"Why?" Boone questioned with his voice was almost interrogative, behind his shades his eyes showed his impatience. The lieutenant stared at him, if he had come sooner maybe she could have spoke to him, but now.

"I'm not at liberty to say." She saw the sniper's jaw clench, they were both walking on thin ice. He stepped closer. Keeping his anger at bay was a challenge on any normal day, but when it came to the Courier that control was weak. Ever since the two had become comrades he took every care to ensure her safety, no matter the cost.

"I'll ask once more. Why did you stay behind?" She shook her head at his question, "If you're hiding something Boyd, I'll break you open and find it." The words he spoke came through clenched teeth.

"Just back down Craig, you're well out of your depth." Words that had meant to be a warning for his own safety came across as a threat and Craig Boone moved with haste and fury and Boyd saw it quick enough, pulling her gun on him, Boone stopped in his tracks.

"Stand down soldier!" She barked, gun pointed at his head.

* * *

"_You're a real ring-a-ding broad, you know that?" She smiled at him through glassy eyes, "A shot to the head and you're still trying to save me. You must have a platinum heart baby." Benny coughed and spluttered as drops of red appeared from his mouth, he could feel the warmth on his hand as she held it tightly in her two smaller ones. "It's about time you got out of here, you know what the Legion do to people who are insubordinate…"He choked and spluttered more as the blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. _

"_So much for a bobby pin and a stealth boy… Who's going to help me rule Vegas now?" she laughed lowly, sadly and Benny made a poor attempt to join in with his own laugh. _

"_You know what the say about the best laid plans of mice and men, baby doll. Now I need you to run!"_

"_I can't just leave you here, what if they catch you?"_

"_Catch me? Hell pussycat, I'm already as good as dead."_

"_But…"_

"_You need to leave! Go while you still can," Benny's coughing had started coming in more violent attacks, a tear dropped from her face onto Benny. Standing she turned heel and fled, handgun drawn. They were after her, crawling out of tents and shadows, weapons drawn, vast, sharp, - their eyes focused on nothing but Caesar's orders. They were like beasts trained to their master's voice. There was no time to morn the Chairman, no time to think of what to do. After much running she had almost made it out of the Fort, almost. It had been Vulpes and a few lower soldiers that had caught up with her and she could see the stern blue in his eyes, like a net catching her. She had gone behind his back and she knew he might have to pay the price. She started running, rushing for a cheap way out. Down the cliff-face she thought. She had no time, no time and no defense and nothing to do but scream for her comrades and scream and screamandscreamandscreamandSCREAM. They were too far now and she feared her own death. Vulpes shook his head slowly at her. Tash was clambering onto jagged rocks, she would climb all the way down to lake mead if she had to, When she moved her attention to the Frumentaari climbing down after her instead of where she was gripping with her hands was when she lost her balance and her grip. That was when he caught her wrist in his larger hand. Vulpes saw her mouth words to herself, Abandon hope, all ye who enter here. She knew deep down this man wouldn't let her fall, the love he felt for her was only rivaled by his love and loyalty to Caesar. If she stayed for him, she'd be crucified and she knew, even if he chose to pretend she wouldn't, they both knew. _

_So she let her hand and wrist go as limp as possible, carefully bending parts to allow it to slide through his pincer like grip. He wouldn't let her go, not like this. Yet he felt his grip slowly sliding up her hand, and then he held onto nothing and down, down, down she went. Falling, bound for the icy, cold lake below. _

"_No." His voice sounded void of expression, monotonous and lacking emotion. For Tash, there was a crack against her head, and then there was nothing but black._

* * *

Caesar sat on his throne, head propped up by his arm as his other hand held a bloodied checkered jacket. His eyes seemed vacant as his mind ventured through a jungle of thoughts.

"Ave, true to Caesar." Lucius made his way into the tent, "You wished to see me?" Caesar moved his eyes to look over Lucius while the rest of his body remained motionless. Again, Caesar looked to the jacket clenched in his hand before moving his gaze to settle upon Lucius.

"Where is he?" Caesar sounded angry, calmly so.

"Crucified. Over by Cottonwood Cove Overlook, Lord Caesar." Lucius' reply was instant, careful not to incur any of Caesar's wrath.

"Tell me, it was you, was it not, who interrogated the Chairman about the chip he carried." Caesar spoke slowly, testing.

"It was." Another instant reply from Lucius.

"You were also charged with guarding him, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then who do you suppose I am to hold accountable for his escape." Finally Caesar was reaching the point for which he had called the Praetorian, now Lucius knew he needed to defend himself, not with a weapon, but his words of truth and loyalty to his Lord.

"My Lord. I do not take no responsibility for this, but I did everything I could to keep him under my watch."

Caesar's fist slammed down on the arm of the throne; "I do NOT care about the chairman-" His rage was evident now in his voice, "You let the Courier out of your sights!" Caesar seethed, "You know why she was important, you alone were given a demonstration." His voice had become thunderous. The praetorian took a moment to think on his words before replying to the infuriated leader before him,

"I was not the one in charge of watching the girl my Lord." Caesar's interest peaked wondering where Lucius was taking this. The guard glanced away mumbling to himself. "Who was-" for a moment there was nothing, and then he turned back abruptly, a frustration crinkle between his brows "I know exactly whose custody she was under..." Cocking his head Caesar gave a hand motion for the man to continue.

"_It was Inculta."_

* * *

_**Tashtastic**__: Just a quick update to get the story moving along, you have my apologies I had intended it to be a bit longer but I needed this out the way to progress..._


	11. Chapter 10

_All men dream, but not equally. Those who dream by night in the dusty recesses of their minds, wake in the day to find that it was vanity: but the dreamers of the day are dangerous men, for they may act on their dreams with open eyes, to make them possible._

_T. E. Lawrence_

Each member of the group had gathered in the dining room of the presidential suite upon arriving home. With most of the companions taking their turn to raid the fridge for food, as each stomach growled from trailing around the hot, dusty Mojave. Cass sat in a chair rocking back and forth impatiently, whisky in one hand and her straw hat pulled down to shade her face with the other; she barely spoke a word since her arrival back to the Lucky 38. Nearby the old ghoul Raul sat working on an old-world number puzzle he called a 'So-Do-Ku' that Veronica had become fascinated by, hovering over his shoulder she questioned each number choice constantly, asking, 'how he knew that was the right one?' Lily, the large nightkin, sat eating one of her bizarre food concoctions and occasionally speaking to Leon. The chime of the elevator caught everyone's attention but caused the group confusion as no one entered the dining area. A small pang of panic grasped at each friends insides as they looked to one another. Cass stood quickly; ready to confront the intruder when they heard it.

One bark.

Then two.

Arcade and Rex had returned from their trek to visit the Khans. Leaving the room the red head followed the happy barks to the main room, Tash's room, to see Rex curled up on the bottom of the bed. After a few pats on the head she moved off into the other room, guessing she would find the fair-haired Doctor. She wasn't wrong. He sat on the end edge of his bed, arms rested over his legs as he sat slumped forward, only when he caught a glimpse of the woman did he stand.

"I think we should talk." She proposed before he could get a word out, he nodded in response, his eyes stern.

"Yes, I think we do." After a moment he continued, "How about we meet in the Penthouse in- say- half an hour?" Now the red head nodded as Arcade again spoke, "It's better we don't alarm the others. AT least not yet-"

Arcade waited in the Penthouse by a window, his head resting on his forearm while he gazed out across Vegas. He had dreamt that Vegas would become an independent city so badly he never stopped to consider the consequences, he never thought of the dangers that would come about by angering the other factions. Maybe this independence wasn't the right thing for Vegas or was it poor Tash and her companions that it wasn't? He didn't know, his mind was racing with regrets when Cass entered the Penthouse floor, her reflection appearing in the window as she walked casually over to him. The doctor didn't move from his thoughtful position against the glass when he initiated the conversation with the red head,

"I know why you want to talk-" He spoke lowly,

"So you noticed them too then Doc?" Still he didn't move an inch,

"How could I not notice? The Legion is all over the place." Cass shifted on her feet uncomfortably while Arcade spoke, "I'm worried about Tash, surely that's who they're looking for…" He ran a hand through his rapidly growing, messy hair as the red head looked disgruntled at his assumption. Before she responded to him she moved over to the bar she picked up a whisky bottle, carefully pouring it into a nearby glass,

"What the hell do they want now? " Her arms shrugged almost aggressively, spilling some drink from the glass, "Y'know, it wouldn't surprise me if Vulpes sent them! He has been lurking-" The doctor remained silent, waiting for Cass annoyance to subside, even just a little. As her body language softened she spoke to him directly, eyes crossed with eyes. "You think they know about her?" At this, Arcade sighed, he suspected Caesar would find out about their 'Courier' eventually, especially with having his Frumentaari, but for a while, he naively thought they would leave it alone. Eventually he replied,

"Hard to say, I don't know how they would know… but- why would Caesar want her back?" His response was unassuring and it caused the woman's expression to change to worry, "But-" Arcade continued, "If they're scouting around the outskirts of Vegas they mustn't actually know where she is. We have that much at least." He finally stood up straight and turned to face the red haired woman.

"It doesn't matter, her second hit to the head didn't make her forget who she is and what she can do. She's perfectly capable to look after herself, no matter how much we joke about it being otherwise." At this Arcade nodded agreeably, "There is one thing I don't quite get-" Cass began, trailing off, "The old man she was banging on about- you would think he would have came to rendezvous with her after she took care of House. Make sure everything was ok" Arcade agreed bring his hand to his chin thoughtfully as Cass continued, "I mean, I know she said he can be a pretty heartless bastard at times but-" At her sudden stop in words Arcade jumped in,

"I know what you mean." They both stood in silence; the only sound was the ice in Cass' drink, slowly cracking in the room's temperature.

She sat awake watching the Monster of the East sleep; he looked so still that had she not known he was sleeping she would have mistaken him for dead. As she moved to try and sit in a more comfortable position she felt the rope around her wrist pull and burn causing her to wince and scowl. She was becoming restless, never being one for sitting still for long. Heavily exhaling in tedium she looked around the room for what felt like the hundredth time. Tash hadn't paid much attention to the old lodge when she and Follows-Chalk were here, but now she had the time to look she realised how well it had aged. Of the many items that lay under coats of dust she found a new way to bludgeon the sleeping man, if she only had her autonomy to do so. When she finally turned back to look over at Lanius his eyes were already on her. She hadn't even noticed him wake.

"You're looking a bit restless Courier." He noted, smirking at her. Unwilling to give the man any satisfaction from her discomfort she rattled her wrist in the small rope noose,

"Of course I'm restless, normally when a man has me tied up like this-," The words sounded forcefully playful, teasing. She was trying to rile him up and he knew so Lanius stood and strode to her gifting her face with a deft backhand across her cheek.

"You _will _behave Courier." He barked. Sighing and scowling, her eyes bore straight into his,

"I thought your precious Caesar had ordered my capture, you're not being a very good boy loitering in Zion." Lanius didn't respond to her chide, he merely smirked.

"You think I'm a fool Courier? No, I have bigger plans in motion- and- whilst Vulpes makes a mess of things in the Mojave, we shall wait here for an old mutual friend to join our game." Tash's brow furrowed as she looked at the man calculatingly. "Tell me Courier, why has Caesar ordered your capture?" She shrugged with her shoulders, her gaze away from Lanius, she began to wonder how long it would take for her companions to figure out she had been taken. "Courier. I can either hear it from you- or wait until our _friend _gets here." Slowly her eyes moved back to look at him, thinking this _friend _was beginning to sound more like an interrogator. She simply smiled and shrugged at Lanius.

"If your oh-so-precious Caesar hasn't explained anything to you. I'll hold my tongue, wouldn't want to incur his wrath, you know?" The grin on her face and her toying with him was beginning to boil the Legate's temper. Tash knew it too well, and she felt the excitement of treading on the eggshells of his patience causing her stomach to flutter. Lanius growled lowly,

"Then how about I ask you two very easy questions-" he glared harshly into her eyes grabbing her jaw and forcing her to look at him, "Where did you come from?" he paused thinking, "-and why kill House?" He watched her lips curl into a grin as she inhaled and exhaled slowly, composing her words.

"I came from England." The Legate remained still as she raised her free hand and patted it against his cheek repeatedly, "And- because I was told to." he grabbed her wrist to stop her from continuing the annoying and condescending patting. "Just following orders. Something you don't seem to be doing right now." She chirped. Slowly, her face turned a little more serious. Lanius' games were boring her. Deep in the core of her gut she felt a strange guilt, Lanius was trying to out Vulpes Inculta as a traitor and unbeknownst to her why, she didn't want the Frumentaari shamed like that. He was loyal to his Legion, that much she knew, but why did she feel like she should be helping him. So, against her best judgment she decided to help. After all, wasn't it Inculta who had saved her after the Dam? Keeping her facial features serious, she leaned back against the table leg her wrist rope was tied to, exhaling deeply.

"You know how this is going to look right? When Vulpes reaches the Fort before you and informs Caesar that _you_ have the Courier yet haven't brought her to him. I'm sure he'll b s. " She fixed her hazel eyes on his, "Just think of the lies Vulpes could be spinning about you to your Lord." She grinned, the kind of cold grin a criminal shows a victim when they know they've won. Lanius had faced away from her and she knew the cogs were turning in his head; she'd planted the seeds of doubt. Finding paper and something to write with, he began to scribble messy words down. Once he had finished he slammed the paper down onto the table before crouching and untying the edge of rope tied to the furniture, keeping it firmly in hand.

"You may be right Courier" He tied the rope into a knot around a loop at the waist of his armor. "So get up, we're leaving." At his command she lazily stood, putting no effort into her movements. Carefully brushing some hair out of her eye she began to speak.

"What about this _friend_, we have. Shouldn't you be waiting-" She purposefully dragged out the words as she addressed the hulking man who stood in front of her, glaring down. Heavily he yanked the rope pulling her nearer, sneering,

"Oh, don't you worry about _him. _He'll catch up with us shortly." For a moment, Lanius was sure he could see the uneasiness in her eyes but she sharp blinked it away, replying in nothing but silence and her sickeningly cocky smile. As she brought her free arm in front of her stomach, she give a curt (and slightly sarcastic) bow,

"Very well- Lead the way O' mighty captor."

_**Tashtastic**__: Argh, this chapter was such a pain to write, the words just wouldn't flow. It felt like I was trying to get blood from a stone. _**(T****＿****T)**_ I'm sorry for how short it is, but I hope whoever is still reading this finds this chapter acceptable.. Reviews are gratefully welcomed. I also apologise for the scene with Tash and Lanius as I didn't proofread that bit since company landed, Whoops._


End file.
